Imprinting on Renessmee
by Twilight Children
Summary: What if Bella had reacted differently to being told that Jacob imprinted on her Daughter? One shot. Fluffy.


Imprinting on Renessmee

What if Bella had reacted differently to being told that Jacob imprinted on her Daughter? One shot.

**Okay this is what I think could have happened after Bella figured out that Jacob imprinted on her daughter. I just thought that Meyer took Bella's baby away from her far too soon. And I have to admit it I hate Rosalie in the book. **

**Disclaimer- Like all of those people out there I wish I owned Edward but like all of you out there (except for one) I don't. **

"You imprinted on my daughter?" I asked, but I didn't need to I could see it.

I felt my family freeze around us and I felt Jasper tighten behind me. Edward and Rosalie moved closer ready to snatch my baby from my arms if need be. I was glad, if I did snap I wanted Renessmee as far away from me as possible.

But I didn't think I would snap, I felt faint annoyance but also understanding. Jacob once told me that you can't help imprinting on the person you're meant to be with. And he loves her just not in the way that I love Edward, at least not yet, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

I breathed in Renessmee's smell again gathered myself, looked up and asked "when?"

Jacob looked nervous as he answered, "right after she was born, when I thought… when I thought you had died."

I buried my face in my daughter's hair, in a way I was glad, for one thing it explained a lot and for another if I had died, Renessmee would have had someone besides Rosalie to care for her and Jacob would have had someone to comfort him and help him get over his love for me.

And I hated to admit it but Renessmee would have had another protector from my family as I imagined that if I had died and Edward had not laid eyes on the creature he had helped create and fallen in love with, he would have killed her.

"Well" I said looking up and smiling at Jacob "that explains a lot."

I could see that shock on everyone's faces, and that did annoy me a bit, I mean come on, did I have to act like a newborn? I mean I didn't feel the snap that they said would come.

Jacob grinned back at me. He had relaxed his hold on Renessmee and let me hold her properly, he seemed to realise that I wasn't going to lose it and hurt my baby. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like how I needed you around so much when I was pregnant."

Jacob just shook his head "yeah I think your bloodsucker was a bit relieved to learn about that, and did you have to give her such a weird name, I can't even pronounce it in my head, let alone out loud."

"Well have you tried giving her a nickname?" I asked, I felt everyone tighten around me again. Jacob's face looked wary.

"Nessie" he muttered, and if not for my vampiric hearing I would have missed it.

"Okay Jacob. Tell me what about my daughter reminds you about the Loch Ness Monster?" I said holding her up.

"Umm" Jacob replied "her name?" I started laughing and Jacob joined in.

My family just stared at me. Jacob glared at them.

"Oh come on just because she can control herself well doesn't mean you need to stare at her like she's a freak."

I smiled and looked down at my daughter. She put her hand back on my cheek and relayed to me my conversation to Jacob, ending with her telling me that she was happy that I wasn't angry.

"So how fast does she grow?" I asked looking up.

Edward looked at me in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Well judging by that fact that she only took a month to grow into a full size baby ready to be born, and the fact that she looks nothing like a newborn baby, I think that I can judge for myself that she grows quickly."

"Well we're not sure she grows fast but it seems to be slowing" Rosalie said.

I looked at her and she smiled gently, I was glad that she still considered me her friend.

I sat down on the couch and stared into my daughter's face; Edward put his arm around me and pulled me into his side, as the rest of my family sat on the couch or went back to what ever they had been doing before I came in. Renessmee reached up and touched my face and started filling me in on all I had missed.

**Okay I know it's really fluffy but I just thought I'd try something new. So tell me what you think. If you think I need to change something please tell me, I want to be a real writer one day and I need to know what I can do to improve. **

**And a quick question is the ending bad? Like the last sentence? How do you think I could have improved it? **


End file.
